


Sleepover

by arcanee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick and Steph Are Little Shits, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jason has a potty mouth, Jason is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Jason, Pining Tim, Requited Unrequited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Needs Some Coffee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, characters leaving the room as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanee/pseuds/arcanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim falls asleep and Jason puts him into bed, but Tim drags Jason into cuddling with him. Steph and Dick take lots of photos, Tim does not operate without coffee in his system, and Jason just wants to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safety_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/gifts).



> Written for fic week in my Fanfic Network.  
> Prompt was "messed up sleep schedules".  
> Take note that I wrote half of this when I just woke up and I, like Tim, need coffee or I don't operate in the mornings.

“Tim?” Jason asked. He had walked into one of the Manor’s ( _ sometimes he like to crash there, alright? _ ) TV rooms to watch his favorite guilty pleasure,  _ the Vicki Vale Show _ . But when he got there, box of crackers in hand, he found that someone else was in there. Tim was dead asleep on the couch. 

He was actually more on the floor than the couch, like he had slowly slid forwards off of it. It made Jason nervous, but not nervous enough to go wake Bruce, Alfred,or any members of the child army. This had happened before. Tim, the workaholic that he was, had fallen asleep randomly all the time. So instead of screaming and waking up everyone like Dick would, he calmly pick up Tim bridal-style and made his way to the kid’s room.

Tim was really, really light. He knew that the kid was probably (most definitely) underweight from skipping meals. Dami had texted him about how, ever since the Titans broke up, Tim had submerged himself into cold cases, probably so he didn’t have to think about how much he missed his friends. He got so absorbed that he never ate, even when Alfred went and put a plate of food right next to him on his desk. Even though he didn’t act like it, Dami had gotten concerned, which was cute because usually Dami only ever cared about B and Dick.

As Jason opened Tim’s door, the kid squirmed and latched onto his neck. Jason went to lay him down on his absolutely enormous bed, but Tim had him in a deathgrip. He tried multiple times to get loose, but Tim’s grip wouldn’t budge. 

“Ugh, c’mon Babybird. Let go. I’m missing my show.” He kept trying but Tim absolutely refused to let go. It was supremely annoying. “Ugh, Fine.”

So Jason, after undressing himself and Tim, got into the bed with him, pulling the fluffy duvet over them. Even though this was completely innocent, Jason still blushed a little. It wasn’t like Jason hadn’t thought about being in Tim’s bed before, even though it was in a completely different sense. Before past fantasies could fill his brain, he grabbed for the remote for Tim’s ginormous hi-tech TV. Living with a billionaire does have it’s perks, if he remembers correctly.  He wondered if his room looked like this or if it was the same as it was 5 years ago. Nah, Alfred probably kept it how it was.

Jason changed the channel on the huge TV. It had gone to commercial. Jason groaned. He had missed the first 15 minutes. Now he had no idea what the show was going to be about or who Vicki’s guests would be. As if Tim sensed his distress, the kid started cuddling with him. 

Jason wasn’t going to deny it; he was enjoying it. So he put his arm around Tim’s shoulders and watched the TV. Tim put his head on Jason’s chest. Damn, Jason was staring to feel tired. Before he knew it, he was closing his eyes….

____________________________________________________________________________

 

A weird, repeating noise cut through his dream of beating Betty White at checkers. It was getting louder and louder until it was all he could hear. He cracked open an eyelid. He was in a large bedroom. Shit, he was at the Manor. And he was cuddling Tim. And Dick was at Tim’s door with Stephanie, laughing their heads off. And taking pictures. Shit!

He tried to get out of the bed, hitting Tim in the head with his shoulder in the process. As Dick and Steph ran off, Tim’s head jolted up, his long-ass hair flopping everywhere. He looked around, probably confused. Jason was just still, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Why are you in my bed?” Tim asked, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep. He squinted his eyes, like he was trying really hard to concentrate. He almost forgot, Tim doesn't understand shit in the morning unless he has, like, four cups of coffee. 

“Uh…. I, Um,” Jason stammered. He could feel himself blushing. “I was, um, cuddling with you?”

Tim stopped squinting. “Oh. Uh, okay.” 

“Is that okay?” Jason asked.

“Um, yeah. I like cuddling. I need coffee.” 

“What, really? This is okay? You’re not weirded out?”

Tim still looked really tired. “Yeah, um, yeah. I like you. And cuddling. So cuddling with you is…. Good?” 

Jason heart began doing cartwheels, before he realised that the kid probably didn’t mean it like that. Tim didn’t  _ like him  _ like that. He probably meant that he didn’t mind being in the same bed as him. He had seen Dick

They sat in an awkward silence until Tim got up and headed for the door, presumably to get coffee. Jason, because it would be  _ real _ weird to stay in Tim’s room alone, followed him after he pulled on his pants.

In the dining room, Bruce, Dick, Cass, Steph, and Damian were eating breakfast with Alfred hovering behind them. As the two of them came in, Dick, Steph, and Cass started giggling. Bruce had an expression that looked like a mix of concern and amusement and Damian, as usual, just looked annoyed. Jason sat in the chair across from Dick while Tim went to the kitchen and made himself an entire pot of exotic coffee.

“So did you two…. Y’know?” asked Dick, a big grin on his face.

“What?! No!”

“So you did! I knew it!” yelled Stephanie.

“No! You aren’t listening to-”

“Denial means it’s true!” said Steph.

“Awww. My brothers are in love!” said Dick. “Wait, that doesn't sound right.”

Jason groaned and put his head on the table and banged his forehead against it. Alfred swatted the top of his head with a newspaper as he passed, putting plates of food out for him and Tim. “This is an antique, Master Todd.” Jason just kept his head on the table, but stopping the banging of his head. 

“You know, this wasn’t what I intended to happen when I adopted multiple children,” said Bruce.

“So Jay, how  _ was _ the sleepover?” asked Steph.

“I’m leaving!” said Damian, practically sprinting out of room.

“So am I,” said Bruce, following Damian, with Alfred on his heels.

At this, there was a banging noise, and Jason, Dick, and Steph turned to the kitchen door.

“Awh, coffeeeee,” whined Tim. He had dropped his mug all over the floor as he entered the dining room. Jason quickly stood up and strided over to where Tim was and picked him up bridal style.

“Um, Jay, what are you doing?”

“Uh, you, um have mug parts in your feet,” Jason lamely explained.

“You mean shards?” called out Steph.

“You mean shut up?” Jason said back.

Dick had taken out his phone and was taking pictures, Cass soon following his lead. Jason just groaned and went to sit Tim down in a chair before going to get the first aid kit. When he came back Dick and Steph were huddled around Dick’s phone cackling. Tim was just sitting there, tired and confused looking, while Cass was calmly finishing her breakfast. 

“Hey Jay, look,” said Dick, showing his phone. He had edited the picture of Jason holding Tim to have a crudely drawn heart around them. Jason swatted the phone to the floor when he was close enough, making Dick let out a high pitched screech, which everyone laughed at. Jason went back over to Tim and began pulling the shards out. Tim winced as each one was pulled out, but otherwise gave Jason no trouble. Steph, on the other hand, gave him a double-serving of trouble.

“So, how long have you guys been dating?”

It took all of Jason’s willpower to not flinch and pull a shard out of Tim’s foot too hard. 

“What?” asked Tim. “We aren’t dating.”

“Oh so you guys are just doing it on the downlow?”

“Huh?”

“You and Jason. Are banging. On the down low.”

“We aren’t banging,” Tim said, looking uber-confused.

“You guys were in bed together.”

“We were cuddl- Ow! -ing.”

Jason may have pulled that one a little harder than the others.

“Awwww, that’s adorable!” said Dick.

“No it’s not!” said Jason.

At once, Steph and Dick said “Yes it is.” Cass seemed to agree, as she was smiling and nodding vigorously into her mug of coffee. Jason just groaned and pulled out the antiseptic from the kit and put it on Tim’s feet, causing him to cringe and suck air through his teeth. He then began to stitch him up as Dick sauntered off to the kitchen. 

When he was done working, he decided to just sit down and get this over with. He didn’t want Steph and Dick to tease him about this forever. Dick came back into the room just as jason had sat down, broom and dustpan in hand. As Dick began sweeping up the bits of shattered mug, Stephanie began to interrogate Tim and Jason.

“So, how long have you guys been ‘cuddling’?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Once, last night, and that’s it,” said Jason.

Tim just sat there, probably still not awake enough to even comprehend the entire situation.

“Well, that’s boring,” said Steph. Dick, at this moment, came back into the room from the kitchen, where had been emptying the dustpan into the trash. He had two cups of coffee in his hand, which he gave to Tim. Tim downed one of the cups of coffee like he was dying of thirst. 

“So why were you two cuddling in the first place?” asked Dick.

Dick and Steph had looked at Tim like it was him who knew the answer and not Jason, which caused the hair on the back of his neck to bristle slightly. Tim, stopping from sipping his second cup of coffee for a moment, shrugged. The three of them turned to look at Jason.

Jason let out a long, over dramatic groan before he spoke. “Tim fell asleep on the couch, so I went to put him in bed. But he dragged me into bed with him.”

“Awwww,” said Dick. “That’s adorable.”

Jason just rolled his eyes and began eating a piece of toast. 

“I was tired, I guess,” said Tim.

“And you miss cuddling with Conner, don’t you,” said Steph.

Tim just had a guilty look on his face that said it all. Dick chuckled before reaching across the table to ruffle his hair. 

“Whelp, I gotta go,” said Steph. “My mom’s probably going nuts not knowing where I am.”

“Tell Crystal I said hi,” said Tim.

“Why? She hates you.”

As she left Tim just mumbled something about forcing her to like him. After a moment of silence while they all finished their food, a loud mooing noise came from across the Manor. Dick immediately got out of his chair and ran off screaming: “I swear to god Dami! If that cow is inside again I’m going to kill you!”

This caused Tim, Cass, and Jason to burst out laughing before falling back into silence. Soon after Cass left, leaving Tim and Jason alone. Jason, because his solution to every problem was to run away, tried to run away. Tim grabbed the edge of his shirt before he could and pulled him back into the chair.

“We should talk,” said Tim.

“Uh, yeah.”

They sat there awkwardly for a moment until Tim spoke up again. “Did you, uh, like cuddling?”

Jason chewed his lip for a moment before responding. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“Oh okay, good,” said Tim before they sat silently for another moment. “Cause, I, uh, did. Like it. Cuddling. It was, uh, nice.”

“That’s good,” Jason mumbled.

“Do you, uh, want to, um. Do it again sometime?”

“Are you asking me to do it _again_?”

Tim gulped. “Um, no? Yes? I guess?”

Jason’s heart began doing gymnastics for the second time that day. He hadn’t actually expected Tim to like him back. 

But maybe Tim didn’t like him. Maybe he just missed cuddling with the super clone. Maybe he was just using him to-

Jason’s anxious thoughts were cut short by Tim kissing him. He was not expecting that. Not at all. Before he could even do anything, Tim pulled away from him. 

“Sorry I- I didn’t mean to-”

God, they were  _ both _ anxious messes. Before Tim could stumble over his words for the hundredth time, Jason just pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts at [my tumblr](http://timwcyne.tumblr.com/)! Just send me an ask of what you want and I'll either write a drabble or a one shot about the Batfam or whatever fandom I'm also in.
> 
> :)
> 
> (Please send me prompts, they make me so happy.)


End file.
